Setting Rules
Hier werden Haus- und Settingregeln gesammelt. Reisezeiten Im Allgemeinen ist die Reisegeschwindigkeit eines Charakters Pace/2 Meilen pro Stunde. Eine Gruppe reist mit der Geschwindigkeit des langsamsten Mitglieds. Die Geschwindigkeit wird folgendermaßen modifiziert: Es wird angenommen, dass im Mittel 8 Stunden pro Tag gereist wird. Erkunden von Hexfeldern: Spruchmagie Jeder Scroll ist auch ein Tome (siehe Fantasy Companion), aber nur einmal benutzbar. Magier haben Zauberbücher. Da ich nicht das D&D typische vorbereiten einführen möchte, wird es so geregelt: Ohne Zauberbuch keine Regeneration von Power Points. Hier ist eine Zaubersammlung. Diese Zauber sind schon mit Trapping versehen. Sind nicht so breit gefächert wie im Grundregelbuch, dafür kann man auch über Scrolls Zauber lernen. Wenn eine Power gewünscht ist, die da nicht gefunden wird, machen wir was aus, das geht dann über "New Power" Edge als arkane Forschung. Arkane Hintergründe Alchemie Wie im Fantasy Companion, mit folgenden Anpassungen wegen "No Powerpoints": Der Alchemist nimmt den selben Abzug auf den Skillwurf in Kauf wie die anderen AB. Da seine Mächte nicht aufrechterhalten werden, kann er sich sich beim brauen entscheiden, zusätzliche Abzüge in Kauf zu nehmen, um einen potenteren Tank zu brauen. Dies funktioniert genau so wie das Aufrechterhalten mit Machtpunkten. Der Abzug berechnet sich dann aus den neuen Machtpunktkosten. Beispiel: Faust möchte gerne einen Tank mit Eigenschaft verbessern (Stärke) brauen. Da er aber mehr als die normalen 3 Runden von dem Tank profitieren möchte, verlängert er die Wirkungsdauer auf 8 Runden. Die Kosten für diesen Trank belaufen sich auf 3 (Grundkosten)+5(Dauer)=8 Machtpunkte. Er muss also eine Probe -4 ablegen. Viel Glück, Faust! Zauberer wie standard SW Hexer wie standard SW Druiden siehe Wiki Priester wie standard SW, Götter siehe Wiki Bann des Eisens Trägt ein arkaner Spruchwirker Metallrüstung, so erleidet er einen Malus auf seinen Würfelwurf zum Sprüchewirken in der Höhe seines Rüstungsbonus. Design note: Soll durch die eingeschränkte Spruchauswahl der Kleriker und deren rollenspielerische Einschränkung ausgeglichen werden. Power Points Es wird die "No Power Points" Optionalregel aus SW angewandt. Skills Es gibt folgende Wissenstalente: Alchemie: Mit dieser Fertigkeit ist es möglich, verschiedene Tränke, Salben oder Puder mit Unterschiedlichen Wirkungen herzustellen. Magiekunde Religion: Das Wissen über die verschiedenen Götter Golarions und ihrer Kulte. Für Kleriker und Schamanen gehört das Wissen über ihre eigene Religion zum Allgemeinwissen. Handwerk: Jedes Handwerk ist eine eigene Fertigkeit. Kriegskunst: Zur Kriegskunst gehören das Wissen von Rekrutierung, Logistik, Strategie und Taktik in Kriegen und Schlachten, aber auch Kenntnisse über bedeutende historische Schlachten, Feldherren und Taktiken. Region: Das Wissen um eine bestimmte Region, seine Einwohner, Kultur und Geografie. Je größer das Gebiet ist, das mit dieser Fertigkeit abgedeckt werden soll, desto höher die Erschwernis für spezifische Informationen. Ein Charakter mit Wissen (Varisia) erleidet einen Abzug von −4, wenn er eine gute Taverne in Magnimar sucht, ein Charakter mit Wissen (Magnimar) erleidet hingegen keinen Abzug. Geschichte ''' Götter Gut Cayden Cailean, Desna, Erastil, Iomedae, Sarenrae, Shelyn, Torag, Irori Neutral Abadar, Calistria, Gorum, Gozreh, Nethys, Pharasma Böse Asmodeus, Lamashtu, Norgorber, Rovagug, Urgathoa, Zon-Kuthon Mundane & Magische Gegenstände '''Schwert des Barbarenkönigs: '''Zweihänder, verleiht die "Berserker" Edge, aktiviert automatisch die "Smite" Power wenn der Träger in Berserkerrage ist. Factions Ich habe das Factionsystem umgeworfen und vereinfacht, weil es sehr viel Regeln für sehr wenig Effekt waren. Jetzt gibt es für jede Fraktion nur noch einen Wert, der verfolgt werden muss: Einfluss. Einfluss Einflusspunkte geben an, in welchem Maße die Fraktion bereit ist, die eigenen Belange zugunsten des Reiches hinten an zu stellen. Einfluss kann genutzt werden, um Gefallen von einer Organisation zu erwirken. Es wird sowohl der insgesamt erlangte Einfluss als auch der aktuelle Einfluss aufgeschrieben Einfluss gewinnen Die Gruppe gewinnt Einfluss, wenn sie etwas tut, was der Fraktion dienlich ist. Dies reicht von Geldspenden bis zum erfüllen von Quests oder dem Verteidigen der Werte der Fraktion. Einfluss verlieren Bezieht die Gruppe öffentlich Stellung gegen die Fraktion, missbraucht ihr Vertrauen, verrät die Werte der Fraktion oder verweigert Hilfe wenn sie gebraucht wird, dann kann sie Einfluss auch wieder verlieren. Gefallen Einflusspunkte können ausgegeben werden, um eine Organisation dazu zu bringen, dem Reich einen Gefallen zu erweisen. Dies ist eine rein abstrakte Angelegenheit, so kann auch ein Nebencharacter Einfluss nutzen, um einen Gefallen zu erhalten. (In-Game sorgen die Herrscher im Hintergrund, dass ihm z.B. eine Eskorte zur Verfügung gestellt wird) Größere Gefallen Kosten zum einen mehr und sind zum anderen mit einem einer Mindestschwelle an bisher erlangtem Einfluss versehen. Was man im einzelnen bekommen kann, steht (wird) auf den Seiten der Fraktionen (stehen). Neue & Veränderte Edges (Improved) Trademark Weapon '''Requirements: Novice(Seasoned), Fighting d8, Shooting d8 or Throwing d8 You gain a +1(+2) bonus to attack rolls when using one specific type of weapon, such as long swords, daggers, hand axes, crossbows, etc. It can also be taken for unarmed, natural weapons, grappling, or even a specific offensive power such as Bolt (although in this case it applies to hitting with the attack, not successfully casting the spell). This Edge can be taken multiple times, applied to a different type of weapon each time. Wizard '''Requirements: '''As SW Deluxe You receive may reduce penalties on Spellcasting rolls by 2, up to a Maximum of +0. You receive +2 to your Trait roll to avoid interruption of your powers.